jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Warhammer
The Warhammer was the personal starship of the Ageless nomad Ann Chalinda and later, Theophile. A heavily modified hybrid of the versatile CR90 Corvette, the ship has often been in the thick of any action throughout its entire operational lifetime. Characteristics Being a versatile and dependable starship, it was a natural choice for Ann to have, considering that she wanted a big and fast ship to move around in the galaxy. As with most CEC ships, the CR90 Corvette had the capacity to be upgraded, and Ann being an Ageless, she was no exception to her race's taste for modifying things. Wanting far more firepower, shielding, armor and speed, Ann had outfitted her corvette with a combination of Ageless, Corellian and even Imperial technologies. Adding on to the standard configuration of two Taim & Bak H9 dual turbolasers and four single turbolasers, Ann had four more dual turbolasers fitted onto her ship. The standard turbolasers were backed up by the add-ons, giving them more firepower than usual. She also had a set of four Penem'Bak light ultra autocannons and two Concussion missile launchers mounted in the front and rear portions of the ship, effectively eliminating some severe design weaknesses that the ship previously had. After working on the weapons, Ann went on to improve on the ship's engines, cranking out far more power and speed than the ship already had. She added a back-up shield generator to increase the ships defenses against attacks. When Theophile took over controls of the ship, the younger half-sister added on to the modifications that Ann had already made. To give increased effectiveness to anti-starfighter purposes, Theophile fitted the Warhammer with Quad laser cannons in the ventral and dorsal sections, wedged between the four turbolasers, as well as a set of Penem'Bak rotary autocannons in addition to the light ultra autocannons that Ann had put in previously, and two rotating proton torpedo launchers, mounted on the dorsal flanks of the ship. Besides increasing the firepower, she went ahead and also added four more engines to the already fast moving ship, enabling the Warhammer to achieve an incredible speed of 3,400 G. She improved the ships shielding with the E.T.C.'s experimental Susah-Serang T10 super shields. Used in controlled charges for fifteen minutes at a time, the ship can be rendered invulnerable to attack at the cost of decreased firepower and speed, due to the heavy taxation on power output. To compensate for these power-draining modifications, Theophile added the Kuasa-Mentah Bresicco-5 Power Core, Tenaga-Tiadahad Reserve Power Supply, and Tenaga Berhad Power Batteries to provide for the high-energy demands of the ship. To deal with the blind spot that the CR90 Corvettes had, she rearranged the central engine to be moved so that weapons can be fitted there, changing the trireme style the standard corvettes were famous for. Adding armor over the engines and mounting weapons on them also ensured this "blind spot" was covered. She went on modifying the ship until she had to turn it into a hybrid of the original design by extending the size of the ship by twenty meters. The Warhammer was outfitted to be capable of carrying a few starfighters in its tiny Ventral starfighter-scale landing bay. The usual compelement were a pair of E.T.A. Paroduo-Qanchil Mini Starfighters which, despite their small size, pack a mean punch. The ship was made to be a self-sufficient, multipurpose light cruiser of sorts, playing many roles, even as a smuggler on some occasions. With its numerous illegal upgrades and capabilities, many of the ships decks can hide away personnel or goods in scan-proof compartments. History Republic The moment it was put up on sale, Ann used her contacts within the CEC to help her acquire the newly improved CR variant of the older CR70 corvette model. Ann and a crew of Ageless christened the ship Warhammer. Wanting the ship to earn its name, Ann began to add on the various modifications to its weapons, armor plating, engines and shielding. By the time she was done, the Warhammer could easily outfly, outgun and outlast most other ships of its size. Her ship began to see action in service with various Republic Officials and the Jedi Council. The ship was also involved in several skirmishes throughout the Clone Wars. One of the Warhammer's In the last decades of the Galactic RepublicThe DarkStryder Campaign, the CR90 corvette was introduced and older corvette-models like the CR70 were gradually being refitted into this version. The Republic CR90 corvettes served in the Judicial Forces and later in the Republic Navy when it was reinstated during the Clone Wars. The CR90 model was considered a mid-sized corvette in the time before the Wars. Rise of the Empire A dwarf amongst the massive ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyers of the Imperial Navy, CR90 corvettes were relegated primarily to diplomatic and escort duty in the Galactic Empire. In fleet engagements, CR90 corvettes were often tasked with attacking enemy starfighters or fleeing the battlefield with important cargo or intelligence. Rebel and fringe service Unlike their Imperial counterparts, Alliance CR90 corvettes acted as frontline combat ships for the early years of the Galactic Civil War. The ease of acquiring CR90 parts and mechanics made them a good fit for the desperate Rebellion. Its near ubiquity made it a popular choice amongst Rebels, pirates, and smugglers, earning it the nickname "blockade runner" for its ability to slip through Imperial nets. However, it proved ineffective against larger ships such as the ''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer. New Republic service Following the transition of the Alliance into the New Republic, CR90 corvettes continued to play an important role in the newly organized New Republic Defense Fleet until phased out of line-duty with modernization efforts like the New Class Modernization Program. Several CR90s were used to make up a secret retreat in 137 ABY.Star Wars Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1 Strengths and weaknesses Corvettes have a well-known "blind spot," in that they cannot shoot anything behind their engines, known especially to gamers of ''X-wing'' computer game series and used whenever they had to destroy one. This may appear to contradict the very first scene of A New Hope—''Tantive IV'' shoots Devastator, right behind her. This may be explained by the fact that Devastator was a much broader target and slightly above her (although Tantive ventral cannon also was used).